The conventional plunger which consists of a vacuum cup at one end of a handle is known. The cup is inserted into a toilet bowl and is alternately pushed and pulled to develop surge pulses on a column of water and thus dislodge the plug in the stack.
The limitations of this tool are apparent in that it is useful only in unplugging or dislodging light plugs. For more difficult situations other tools are used such as snakes or routers. These tools re normally not stocked by the home owner who then calls a plumber at great expense.